PokeBall Z
by Negima Uzumaki
Summary: Gohan travels to a different planet and meets up with a group of kids, Ash and Co, Need I say more. Pokemon-DBZ Crossover, and No Ash isn't a Sayjin


A DragonBallZ Crossover

At last! An excuse to use Piccolo in a fanfic! YESSSS!!!! sorry. This is both a DragonballZ

Crossover and an AAMRN. For those of you who don't watch DragonballZ, do it! But I'll explain a

few things for you: A saiyin is someone from the planet Vegeta, which was destroyed by the

villainous Frieza. If all seven Dragonballs are brought togethar, you can call the eternal

dragon, who will grant you any wish. Piccolo is green because he is from the planet Namek,

which was also destroyed. Piccolo is supposedly Kame's evil side, but turned good and now

defends the Earth with everyone else. And now...our main Presentation:

16 year old Gohan woke up and sat up in his bed. Next to him lay his little brother, Goten,

sleeping peacefuly. Gohan quietly got dressed, put his headband on, and walked outside. His

father was training outside, doing backflips and knocking down trees. Goku waved at Gohan. "Hey

Gohan!" he called to his oldest son, "Want to spar for a little while?"

"Nah, it's too early," Gohan said, "and besides, we wouldn't want to wake-"

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING OUT HERE?!" a loud voice shouted from the door of their cottage. An angry looking woman walked outside, scowling at them.

"Eh-heh..." Goku stammered, "Hi Chi-Chi, I was just talking with Gohan about..."

"ABOUT FIGHTING, RIGHT? ALL YOU TWO EVER DO ANYMORE IS FIGHT, YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELVES

HURT! AND WHAT ABOUT LITTLE GOTEN, YOU'RE POLLUTING HIS MIND WITH ALL THIS VIOLENCE!!" After a

while, they got her calmed down, and they heard Goten start crying. Chi-Chi ran in, and Gohan

decided to tell his father what had been on his mind.

"Dad," Gohan said, "I'm getting bored. All I have to do anymore is spar with you and Piccolo,

not that that's not fun, but I want to do something...exciting." Goku almost laughed.

"What you mean to say is, finnaly the universe isn't being attacked by anyone and you don't want

to settle down?" Goku asked, amused. Gohan looked a little embarrassed, but then Goku added, "I

sypathize! Chi-Chi won't let me do much either, and, well, I already thought of a solution, but

I can't realy do it..."

"What is it?" Gohan asked eagerly.

"You know the spacepod I used to go to Namek?" Goku asked. Gohan nodded, remembering the

incident quite well, "Well, Bulma's dad made extras of them in case we ever needed to travel

far away again...."

"You mean I could go to another planet?!" Gohan exclaimed, "That would be great! I'll go talk

to Bulma's dad right now!" He floated up into the air, and sped off. Chi-Chi ran out, shouting

that he had forgotten to pack his underwear.

"To protect the world from devistation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu yawned as Team Rocket recited their motto, yet again. "Don't you

guys ever take a break?" Ash complained, "I think that Pikachu is getting tired of beating

you." They all laughed, and Team Rocket looked furious.

"How dare you laugh at Team Rocket as though it were some kind of joke!" Jesse shouted.

"We'll make you pay! Take this!" James pulled out a gun and a net shot out at Pikachu. Angry,

the Pikachu tried to use it's thunderbolt, but it had no effect.

"Ha! It's our new..." Jesse started,

"....and improved...." Meowth put in,

"...Team Rocket rubber net!" James finished. Meanwhile, Ash had sent out Bulbasaur, and ordered

him to use his razor leaf attack. Hundreds of razor-sharp leaves flew around Team Rocket,

cutting them up and cutting Pikachu free.

"PiiiikaaaaaCHUUUUUUU!!!!" Pikachu cried out as it electrified Team Rocket, blasting them off

into the distance.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Shouted the defeated villains. Ash called

Bulbasaur back.

"You know, I was thinking," Ash started.

"Something you rarely do." Misty teased, and hugged her Togepi.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash demanded.

"Exactly." Misty smiled.

"What?! Are you saying I'm stupid?!"

"No, I'm saying you're smart, you idiot!" Brock could see the making of a real bad fight, so

decided to break in.

"What were you thinking, Ash?" He asked.

"Oh yeah...well, It's been just the three of us for so long, and I just thought that it would

be great if we could make another friend and have him tag along, too." Ash said.

"Hardly any trainers travel togethar, Ash," Brock pointed out, "I don't think that we'll be

having much more company than we already have, so live with it."

"And besides, who would want to travel with you?" Misty teased, but immidiately regretted it.

"Well..." Ash grinned, "You seem pretty eager to stay with us. Why do you follow me, anyways,

Misty?"

"um....my bike! I've told you that a hundred times! I'm not leaving until you buy me a bike!"

Misty said quikely.

"Oh, so, if I buy you a bike, you'll stop following me?" Ash inquired. Misty was silent. "I

thought not." Ash grinned. They continued on the path to Cinnabar, their next destination.

-------------------

Gohan landed at Bulma's dad's house a few minutes later. He was greeted by Bulma's mom, who was

watering the flowers and singing. "Oh! Hi Gohan!" She said, excited, "So nice of you to come!

Did you come to play chess? That would be fun!" Gohan smiled at the overinthusiastic woman in

front of him.

"Actualy, I came to talk with your husband about borrowing one of his space pods." Gohan

replied.

"Well, lets just go and see what he's up to!" She said to him. They walked over to where an

old, blue haired man stood, screwing something togethar. "Honey, Gohans here to visit you!" She

told him. They man looked up and saw Gohan, and walked over to greet him. Bulma's mom walked

off, leaving the two to talk.

"So, you want to travel, eh?" Said Bulma's dad, "Well, I think I know just the place! I've been

wanting to send someone to this place for a long time, but no one's volunteered for the job."

"What's the place?" Gohan asked.

"It's a place called the World of Pokémon." answered Bulma's dad, "Wonderful creatures called

Pokémon live their. There are humans there that catch and train the Pokémon to fight each

other. The more battles they win, the stronger they get."

"That sounds great!" Gohan said immidiately, "When can I leave?"

"I already programmed the ship, and I put a guide of the World of Pokémon inside. Have a nice

trip." He added, as Gohan suddenly dissapeared. This was something done often, Gohan, Goku, and

all of the others of Earth's strongest would move so fast that they apeared to dissapear.

Gohan sat in his seat, and was suddenly strapped down by a seat belt. He grabbed onto his seat,

remembering what it was like to take off at high speeds. The giant, round pod slowly lifted

into the air...and then shot off like a bullet.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu got out their sleeping bags and prepared to camp out for the

night. Ash was the last one asleep, and he sat up, looking down at Misty. 'She's so beautiful

when she sleeps...' he thought.

"Pikapi(what's so interesting, Ash?)" Pikachu startled Ash. The small yellow Pokémon was

grinning.

"oh...ah...nothing...just...nothing..." Ash turned very red and lay back in his sleeping bag.

Pikachu smiled. He could tell how Ash felt for Misty, and that Misty felt the same way, but

felt that it was not yet time for him to interfere. He loved all his friends, even Togepi, who

he had to put up with a lot, and he didn't want them to think he was uncaring. Ash started

snoring, and Pikachu fell asleep soon afterwards.

In the morning, they received a call from Prof. Oak, the famous Professor who had started Ash

on his journy, in the nearby PokéCenter. "Ash, good to see you," Said the kindly old man,

"How's Pikachu? You haven't called me for a while, nor have you sent me anything since..."

Then, the old man pinched his nose, "Since Muk." Suddenly, the slimey gray Muk Ash had caught

landed on Prof. Oak, and started waving to Ash.

"I know, Prof," Ash said, "But I've been real busy. Is that why you called?" Suddenly, Oak got

serious.

"No." He said, "I called you to tell you about something strange I saw in the sky the other

day." Ash leaned forward, interested, "It was something round, at first I thought that maybe it

was a large Electrode that someone had thrown. But, the colors weren't right. And...it had

something written on it."

"What?" Ash asked automaticly.

"I couldn't see from that distance, but, I think maybe...maybe it's a new Pokémon with space

travel abilities!" The Prof. said with great excitement. Ash looked stunned. They said their

good byes, and Ash went to tell his friends what the Prof. had said.

"Wow!" Misty exclaimed, "A Pokémon that can travel in space! Is it possible?"

"But why would it have something written on it?" Brock wondered. They walked on, talking about

the possibilities.

Gohan was in the middle of training when a screen apeared with Bulma's dad in it. "Gohan my

boy," He said, "You should be landing any minute now! I hope you've read your booklet, it'll

help you understand a few things about the planet."

"I did, sir," Gohan said, "I know that there are currently over 150 known species of Pokémon, I

know that when they evolve, they become a completely different Pokémon, I know-"

"Alright, alright," Chuckled Bulma's dad, "I see that you have been studying it thoroughly. You

only have ten minutes before landing, so I suggest you stop training and prepare yourself." The

screen went blank. Gohan wondered what he meant, but realized that he had been sweating in the

same clothes for almost a day. He went to the bathroom to shower and change.

"I can't believe you got us lost again, Ash!" Misty shouted.

"Me!?? You were the one who said we should turn left on route 200!" Ash argued.

"Well, you were the one who's an idiot!" Misty shot back. Brock was trying to make sense of the

map, while Pikachu and Togepi watched Ash and Misty with popcorn in their hands.

"Pikapikachupika(Bet you a bag of popcorn that she'll hit him before they finish)" Pikachu said

to Togepi.

"Togitogibriii!( You're on!)" However, before Misty could beat Ash within every inch of his

life, Brock shouted, "LOOK!" they all looked up at where he was pointing. A large, white, round

object labeled "CAPSEL CORP" was landing a few feet away from them. They all gaped at it, in

shock. It landed on four 'feet' that extended as it lowered. The door opened, and a tall boy

who looked a little older than Brock walked out. He had spikey black hair, and a belt around

his waist. His clothes looked like they were made entirely of silk. He looked at them, and,

delighted, he asked, "Are you Pokémon trainers?" They all nodded, making him look overjoyed. "I

made it then! I made it to the world of Pokémon!" Ash finnaly stepped forward.

"Umm...who are you?" He asked, "Where're you from?"

"My name's Gohan," Said the boy, "I come from a planet called Earth. I was getting bored, so my

dad suggested going to another planet, so here I am."

"Then you should be able to relate to Ash," Misty joked, "He gives me the impression that he's

from another planet sometimes." Ash scowled at her. Gohan stretched out his hand in front of

him, and took Ash's. He had a very hard grip.

"It's nice to meet you, Ash." He apeared to be concentrating, "And you, Misty, Brock, and

Pikachu." He patted Pikachu on the head.

"How'd you-" Brock stammered.

"Mind reading," Gohan explained, "It's hard to do, but I thought it would make a good entrance.

Could I follow you guys around? I realy don't know too much about this world." They all grinned

as though they loved the thought of having someone from another planet in their group. So, they

continued walking, him with them, while they explained each other's worlds. They talked most of

the day, explaining about the Pokémon League, Badges, Team Rocket, and everything wlse they

could think of. They weren't the only ones to talk, though. Gohan got to talking with them

about his adventures with his father and friends. They decided to camp out, but Brock had

trouble starting a fire.

"Stupid twigs," He muttered, "They never get the job done."

"Here, let me." Gohan said. He stretched out his hand, and a beam of energy was sent at the

wood, which erupted into flames. The three friends watched this with awe.

"Wow," Ash said, "You weren't kidding. I wouldn't want to mess with you or any of your

friends." Then he grinned, "Glad you're not a trainer." They all settled into their sleeping

bags, filled with the food Gohan had brought with him. Pikachu settled down next to Ash,

watching Gohan carefuly. He already trusted their new friend, but he knew that if he could read

minds he would be able to tell how Ash felt for Misty. Then something occured to Pikachu; did

he know how Misty felt also? Pikachu was still unsure as to Misty's feelings, and was curious

to find out. Carefuly making sure that everyone was asleep, Pikachu crawled over to Gohan, who

was sitting up and staring into the flames.

"Hey Pikachu," Gohan greeted, "Why're you up so late?"

"Pikachu, pikapicha.(I was wondering something...)" Pikachu said.

"Lets see...you said you were wondering something, right?" Gohan said after a moment of

thought. Pikachu nodded. "Well?"

"Pikapipikachu.(We both know that Ash has feelings for Misty.)" Pikachu said flatly.

"Yes, I did notice that he was rather fond of her." Gohan said, smirking.

"Pikapi, cha, pikachu, chu.(Well, I was wondering if she felt the same way.)" Pikachu told him.

"Really Pikachu, isn't it obvious?" Gohan asked, "Do you really think that she would follow him

just for a bik-" He stopped abrubtly, and stood up. "We're not alone." He said. He flew a

couple of feet into the air, and looked around. Then he slowly went back down.

"Pika?(What was that about?)" Pikachu asked, confused.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Gohan said grimly. They decided to go to sleep after that.

The next few months were wonderful for everyone, They all got to know each other and became

great friends. Whenever Ash and Misty would start argueing, Gohan and Pikachu would smirk at

each other. Gohan didn't get to meet Team Rocket for a while, until one day, the three outlaws

finnaly decided to make an appearance, much too their mistake. It was the day that Gohan

announced that he could only stay for another week, much to his new friend's sadness.

"Do you have to go?" Ash asked, "You could stay with us..."

"I wish I could," Gohan said sadly, "But my family and friends are all on Earth." Suddenly, a

big Meowth Shaped balloon flew overhead, and two all too familiar voices stared talking.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"And make that Double!"

"To protect the-" The outlaws were interrupted as Gohan shouted;

"BOOORRRIIINGG!!!!" Jesse, James, and Meowth lept down and landed in front of them, while Ash,

Misty, Brock and Pikachu were on the groud laughing.

"And who might you be?" Jesse demanded.

"A friend of the people you're trying to rob. Beat it." Gohan said, smirking.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" James said, "We're Team Rocket! We will be respected!!"

Gohan took a step forward.

"Really? Do something that I should respect you for." Gohan said dangerously. James sent out

his Weezing, and Jesse sent out her Arbok. Arbok lept at Gohan, but he backhanded it into

Jesse. Weezing tried to spit sludge in his eyes, but gohan used a fireball to make the sludge

explode, knocking out the poisonous Pokémon.

"Hey! You didn't even use a Pokémon! No fair!" James complained. They pulled out two guns.

"Looks like we're going to have to use plan B." Jesse snarled. Gohan smiled. They opened fire.

Gohan's hands suddenly became blurred, he caught all the bullets that flew at him. All but one.

Gohan felt the bullet wizz by his head, but he missed it. He heard a shriek and turned to see

that the bullet had hit Misty in the gut, and she collapsed into Ash's arms.

"MISTY!!!" Ash cried. Suddenly, his eyes filled with rage. "Pikachu, destroy those

monsters!!!!" Pikachu, also furious, hit Team Rocket with everything it had.

"Kaammmeeehammmeeehaaaa!!!!!!!" Gohan cried, and Team Rocket was hit by a huge blast, which

exploded on contact and sent them all flying. Gohan quikely went over to his injured friend,

who Ash had layed on the ground.

"Misty..." Ash was saying weakly, "Come on, Misty, don't die on me." Misty was just barely

concious.

"ash...I..gotta tell you...before I go...I..I didn't follow you for a stupid bike..." Misty

said weakly.

"Shhh...you're not going anywhere..." Ash said. Misty grimaced in pain.

"Don't kid yourself, Ash...I..love......you...." Misty closed her eyes. Ash hid his face under

his cap, Gohan bent down to listen to Misty's heartbeat.

"She's still alive." He said, "But just barely." Ash looked hopeful.

"You can save her, right Gohan?" He asked desperately, "You've got some kinda power you can

use-"

"Ash, you know he doesn't." Brock said gently.

"No, but there is still hope." Gohan said. Everyone looked at him. "If we take him back to

Earth, we can use the Dragonballs to wish her injuries away. We would just wish her back to

life, but then it would probably take years for her to get back to this dimension." He picked

her up.

"Lets do it." Ash said immidiately. Gohan nodded, and they were soon lifted into the air. Gohan

was using his powers to pull them, and they flew off faster than anyone ever had in the World

of Pokémon.

The Capsule Corp ship took off with four new passengers. Gohan placed Misty on his bed, and Ash

stayed there with her, holding her hand.

"He really cares for her." Gohan said to Brock, once the door to Misty's room was closed. Brock

nodded.

"I've always known it," Brock said, "But I never thought that this would happen. I sure hope

that those Dragonballs work, cause I don't think Ash would be able to take loosing her, nor

would I, for that matter."

"You know, I get the feeling that he would have taken that bullet for her if he could," Gohan

said, "and I respect him for that. My best friend, Piccolo, once took a powerful blast that

would have killed me, taking his own life. We were able to wish him back, of course, but I

never forgot what he did for me." Gohan smiled, but it faded quikely. Most of the flight was in

silence, Gohan made a call to Earth to make sure they could get Misty help as soon as they got

there, but that was it. Ash didn't leave Misty's side the whole time.

A tall, caped figure stood waiting under a tree. He had a heavy turbine on his head, and his

skin was green, with pointed ears. He had received a call from Goku saying that Gohan wished to

meet him at Bulma's house, at the landing station. Not having seen Gohan in months, he had

agreed to it, though he tried not to sound enthusiastic. He tried not to let on just how fond

he was of the young Saiyin that he had trained from childhood, but it was hard not to show.

Gohan was Piccolo's only real friend, and Piccolo hated himself for admitting that he had even

made a friend at all. Piccolo had never really known happiness until Gohan, he was supposedly

the evil side of Earth's Guardian, Kame. Now he didn't know what he was. Sighing, Piccolo

looked to the skies for any sign of his teenage friend. Wonder where he went off to Piccolo

thought, And why'd he have to get me to come? The answer was obvious, Gohan had always

clinged to Piccolo. Piccolo felt a twinge of energy, and saw the ship approaching.

The circular pod landed on the ground, and the door opened. When Gohan saw Piccolo, he smiled

with relief. In Gohan's arms was a girl, behind him were two boys, and a small creature that

Piccolo had never seen. "What's the problem, Gohan?" Piccolo asked in his deep voice.

"She's hurt, Piccolo, bad. We need to get her to Corin's so she can be stabilized there." Gohan

said. Piccolo noticed that the two boys were staring wide-eyed at him, along with the small

yellow creature. Piccolo examined the girl, and had to admit that she looked pretty bad.

"Very well. Lets go." He grabbed the two boys by their arms, and the small creature held on to

one of them. They flew up, higher than they had flown with Gohan, and stopped at the top of a

tall building. A cat with a cane came out and waved.

"Corin, we need you to stabilize this girl." Gohan said.

"Alright, bring her into this room, I'll examine her." The cat said. Ash started to follow, but

the cat motioned for him to stay. "I'll need her to be completely isolated, I can't let you

in."

"But-" Ash started to protest, but Brock put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let them go, Ash." He said. Ash slouched. Gohan and Corin dissapeared inside, but Gohan came

back out shortly.

"Why did you bring her all the way here just to heal her?" Piccolo asked, "You should have just

left her there, Gohan." Ash immidiately straitened up, and glared at Piccolo.

"I couldn't just let her die, Piccolo," Gohan said, "She's my friend. Besides, the dragon will

be able to fix her up in an instant, it's not like it's any trouble."

"Yes, I don't think that Gohan is the type to let friends die." Ash said angrily. Piccolo

narrowed his eyes dangerously at Ash.

"And who," He asked, "Are you?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and I'm going to be a Pokémon Master!" Ash declared. Piccolo snorted.

"If that meant anything to me," He said, "Then I might be afraid for a split seacond." Brock

and Gohan noticed the rising tensions, and decided to break it up before someone got hurt.

"Piccolo, cut it out," Gohan said, "Someone he cares about is dieing. Try to understand instead

of getting emotionless." Piccolo eased up, but didn't take his eyes off Ash. Not many dared

talk to him like the boy had, and, though Piccolo hated to admit it, he kind of liked the

ambitious alien. Corin came out moments later.

"I've stabilized her, but I can only keep her this way for so long," Corin said in his raspy

voice, "I'm fresh out of Censu beans, so the only thing that would help would be the

dragonballs."

"Leave that to us." Gohan said.

"Lets go already!" Ash said. Gohan grabbed Brock and Ash, but Piccolo called after them.

"Wait." He said, "If you're going after the dragon balls, you're going to need an extra hand."

"Are you saying that you actually want to help, Piccolo?" Gohan asked, grinning. Piccolo

muttered someone inaudible, but flew off with Gohan. They didn't notice the figure standing

over Corin's tower, smiling.

That's right boys, just collect them all up for me, The figure thought, Immortality will be

mine!

Bulma yawned, and sipped a cup of coffee. Not much had happened in over a year, things looked

like they were finnaly settling down for good. Now she could pay more attention to Trunks, who

she hardly got to spend any time with anymore. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Bulma

went to get it, and almost dropped her coffee mug when she saw who it was.

"Gohan? Piccolo?!" She gasped. Normally, seeing Gohan was a good thing, but with Piccolo around

there was always trouble. "Who're the kids?" She asked, motioning to Brock and Ash. Brock

suddenly went red.

"aaah! Nice to meet you, maam! If there's anyway I can help you, feel free to ask-" Brock was

interupted as Ash wacked him over the head. Bulma looked red with fury.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO COME THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING JUST TO HARRASS ME?!?!?! IF TRUNKS

WAS HERE, I'D GET HIM TO KICK YOUR-"

"We came for the dragon Radar," Gohan said quikely, "We need the dragonballs to save a friend's

life." Bulma's expression softened when she saw how sad Ash was looking.

"I'll go and get it." She said, and dissapeared behind the door. Brock, meanwhile, was still

shaking from the impact of Bulma's shouts.

"N-n-never thought I'd ever meet someone who shouted like M-m-Misty!" He stuttered. Bulma came

back, with what looked like a large round grid.

"Here, I hope you can help your friend." She said, looking at Ash, "And don't worry. Almost

everyone here has been wished back once or twice." This made Ash look substantialy more cheered

up.

"Thanks a lot," Ash said, "I owe you. Hope I see you again!" He added, as Gohan lifted him and

Brock into the air.

"I hope so too!" Brock shouted from the horizen.

They landed in a hot desert area. Gohan had stopped to examine the radar, forgetting that he

was holding Brock and Ash, who dropped to the ground. "Sorry!" He called down to them. He and

Piccolo lowered to the ground. "We'll walk from here," He told them, "It should be right

about...there!" They looked and saw that Gohan was pointing at a pyramid. They walked towords

it, overheating due to the sun.

"Man it's hot..." Brock said. He looked at Piccolo. "How can you stand being in that cape?" Ash

had gotten and idea.

"Squirtle, go!" He shouted, and he threw a Pokéball. Gohan and Piccolo watched with interest as

a small blue creature emerged. "Squirtle, fill this water bottle please." Ash said, holding out

his water bottle. Squirtle obliged, spitting water into the bottle, then going back into his

Pokéball. Gohan looked disgusted.

"You're not going to drink that, are you?" He asked. Ash had already started gulping it down,

then offered some to the others.

"I've got my own water," Piccolo said, "And I'd rather not have some that was regurgitated by a

small blue squirrel."

"I think I'll have to pass." Gohan said, obviously thinking the same thing. They finnaly got to

the Pyramid, but there didn't apear to be any entrance. Suddenly, they heard a booming voice.

"IF YOU WISH TO ENTER THE PYRAMID OF IMMORTALITY, YOU MUST ANSWER MY RIDDLE." it said. "HERE IS

MY RIDDLE: I WALK ON FOUR LEGS DURING IN THE MORNING, TWO LEGS DURRING THE DAY, AND THREE LEGS

AT NIGHT. WHAT AM I?"

"That's easy," said Brock, "The answer is you are Man." The Pyramid glowed, and a door apeared

out of nowhere, and opened, admitting them.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, confused.

"Hey Brock, how did you know that? I don't get it." Ash said.

"It's simple, Ash," Brock explained, "As a baby, men crawl, as an adult, they stand upright,

and as an old man, they walk with a cane. I learned that one years ago." They were walking

through a long corridor, with sarcofigus' on each side the whole way down. At the very end sat

a small round ball with one star on it.

"That's a dragon Ball!" Gohan exclaimed, "Lets get it!" He rushed up and grabbed it.

"Gohan, wait!" Piccolo shouted, but it was too late. Gohan pulled the Dragon Ball up, and

suddenly, the ground began to rumble.

"YOU HAVE STOLEN THE TREASURE!! NOW YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!!!" shouted a voice. The

sarcofigi opened, revealing the mummies inside. Ash and Brock went back-to-back, looked at each

other, and nodded.

"Pikachu get them!" Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and gave a little 'Pika!'

of agreement. Brock pulled a Pokéball off his belt and threw it.

"Geodude, go!" He shouted. A small boulder-like thing with arms hovered in mid-air.

"You've got to be kidding," Piccolo snorted, giving a roundhouse kick to an aproaching mummy,

"What's a little stuffed animal and a rock going to do?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL PIKACHU?!!?" Ash shouted, "Pikachu, show him what a stuffed animal can do!!!

THUNDER!!!!"

"PiiiiikaaaaCHUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!" Pikachu lept into the air, and blasted thousands of volts of

electricity everywhere, disintigrating a lot of mummies.

"Geodude, Seismic toss!" Brock commanded. Geodude grabbed the nearest mummy and flung it into

another one, disintigrating both of them. Between the four of them, the mummies were cleared

out in seaconds.

"I guess a stuffed animal and a rock can do a lot, eh Piccolo?" Gohan said, grinning, he petted

Pikachu.

"Yeah, well, we still have six more dragonballs to go, so don't get cocky." Piccolo said, but

he almost sounded impressed. Gohan lifted Brock and Ash, Pikachu jumped back onto Ash, and they

were off.

Only one more, thought a hidden figure, Only one more until they have all I need...

The cat known as Corin looked down on the young girl that had been brought to him only an hour

ago. "Your friend must really care about you," He said out loud, "To bring you all the way here

to save you."

"Yes, well, we all seem to have carring friends nowadays, even Piccolo." Said a familiar voice

from behind him. Corin smiled and turned to see what apeared to be an aged version of Piccolo.

"Kame! Glad to see you! What brings you from your post?" Corin asked his green friend.

"Well, I heard about the incident, and I must say I'm rather curious...so this is the girl?"

The namekian asked. Corin nodded.

"She's one of Gohan's new friends, the other two he brought are worried for her, but one seems

to be really worried." Corin chuckled.

"Ah...to be young and in Love..." Kame sighed.

"Well, niether you nor I will ever be at least one of those two old friend." Corin said.

"SO they have gone to get the dragonballs?" Kame asked.

"Yes, and if I know those two, making good time." Corin answered.

"It's odd...but I believe that five of them have already been gathered in one spot." Kame said.

"Really? You think someone else is trying to make a wish?" Corin asked curiously. Kame sighed.

"Someone is always trying to make a wish. I almost wish I had never created those accursed

dragonballs." Kame muttered.

"Well, whoever it is, the won't stand a chance against the combined strength of Gohan and

Piccolo, you know." Corin pointed out. Kame nodded in silent agreement.

"Well, I must be getting back with Mr. Popo. Good bye, old friend, take care." The elderly

Namek said.

MISTY'S POV

Sinking...sinking...where am I?

::You are in a place between dimensions:: says a voice in my head.

how did I get here?

::You were shot and are nearing death. Your friends are planning to wish you back, but they

only have so much time::

My friends? You mean Brock, Gohan, and...Ash?

::Yes. You may watch them from here. Just open your mind to me....:: Suddenly I can see them.

Gohan is holding Brock and Ash while flying, and someone in a cape is with them.

Where are they going?

::Sssh. Watch.:: The image focuses on a dark figure trailing from the sides, hiding his power

so that they can't detect it.

What is that thing?

::The thing that may be the undoing of us all::

Gohan landed, and placed Ash and Brock down carefuly. "According to the Dragon Radar, it should

be in that direction." He said, pointing to a lake.

"Maybe it'll have water Pokémon...oh yeah, forgot..." Ash said automaticly. Piccolo couldn't

help but grow more and more interested in the concept of Pokémon, but wouldn't admit it of

course. They walked over to the lake, and Gohan pressed a few buttons on the Radar.

"Yep, it's definately in there." Gohan announed. Ash took one of the small Pokéballs around his

waste, pressed it so it grew to the size of his fist, and threw it. Squirtle came out.

"Squirtle, I want you to search the water for one of these." Ash said, showing Squirtle the

DragonBall. Squirtle nodded, and dove into the water.

"You know, you could try doing something yourself instead of using these creatures to do your

every need." Piccolo said spitefully.

"Pokémon, not creatures," Gohan corrected. Piccolo glared at him but Gohan only smiled. Ash

didn't know why, he certainly wouldn't smile if he had gotten that look from Piccolo. Squirtle

emerged minutes later, but it was Dragonballess and it ran and hid behind Ash.

"What is it, squirtle?" Ash asked. Suddenly, a huge creature burst from the water, roaring at

the top of it's lungues. It reminded Ash a little bit of a Dragonite and a Charizard, except

that it had razor sharp teeth, and was about a hundred times bigger.

"Back!!" Gohan shouted, as he dived forward and pushed Ash and Brock down, narrowly missing

getting burned. The creature snapped at them. TO Ash's surprise, Piccolo was actualy smiling.

Piccolo put his fingers to his forehead, and sparks apeared on them.

"Try eating this," He said, grinning, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!!!!!!" A huge blast was sent

out from Piccolo, and hit the creature in the middle. Then Ash saw it. In the creature's right

claw, a little orange DragonBall.

"Pigeotto, go!" Ash shouted, sending out his bird Pokémon, "Pigeotto, catch the ball!" Ash

commanded. The large bird flew up and caught the DragonBall, and brought it back to it's

master. The giant Sea Monster was dieing from Piccolo's fatal blow, but decided that it wanted

to take them down with it. It headed towards where Ash and Pikachu stood, but Pikachu lept out

and shocked it. The giant Sea Monster cried in pain, and sank to the bottom, leaving a trail of

blood behind it. Ash took the Pokéball, and struck a pose, make a 'V' with his two fingers.

"Aaaaaalllrigght!! We got another one!" He celebrated. Gohan sweatdropped.

"Just like captain Ginyu..." He muttered.

"Huh?" Asked Brock.

"I'll tell you later." Gohan said. (Ct. Ginyu was a bad guy that kept striking poses).

"I don't think you'll survive that long." Said a raspy voice from behind a tree. They all

turned, and a Tall, muscular man walked out from the bushes.

"His power...is...incredable!" Gohan gasped, suddenly feeling it.

"Yes, and I believe you four have the last two DragonBalls I need for my collection." Said the

man, smiling. Gohan and Piccolo got into a battle stance.

"You plan to try and take them?" Piccolo snarled.

"As a matter of fact, I do. But we haven't been properly introduced," He bowed, "I am

Necromancer, at your service. I have come for a simple wish of immortality, please don't deny

me this." Piccolo was actually smirking.

"Gohan," He said, "You take the other two and find the DragonBalls. I'll hold this guy off."

Gohan nodded, grabbed Ash and Brock, and took off. Necromancer started to go after them, but

Piccolo got in his way.

"Well, buddy, you chose a good day for a fight," Piccolo said, smiling, "I haven't had a chance

to stretch out my legs for a while. Just excuse me for a sec..." He removed his turbine from

his head, which made a metallic THUNK when it hit the ground, as did his cape. Piccolo

stretched out his arms. "Aaaah...much better...now..." He assumed battle stance, and

Necromancer did the same.

"Time to meet your match, green man," Necromancer snarled and smiled.

"You gonna talk or you gonna fight?" They lunged at each other faster than the speed of light.

MISTY'S POV

They're heading for the other balls now...but will they get there in time to stop Necromancer?

The one they call Piccolo is fighting nobely, but he knows he can't win. Still, that jab in the

stumack is at least going to leave a mark...

::Your life is in danger::

Why? Aren't they going to go wish me back?

::The location of the DragonBalls is a disadvantage to you::

What do you mean?

::You shall see::

Gohan landed at Corin's tower, confused. "Why are we here, Gohan, I thought we were looking for

Necromancer's stash of DragonBalls." Ash said eagerly. Gohan shook his head in confusion.

"According to this, it should be in here somewhere." Gohan replied. Corin came out to meet

them.

"What's going on?" Corin asked, "Why are you here?"

"The Radar must be busted," Gohan said, "It says that the DragonBalls are here!"

"Well then, lets look around, shall we?" Corin said, leading them inside. They searched

everywhere, but to no evail. Ash and Brock sent out all their Pokémon to help, but not even

they could find them. Ash spotted Gohan standing over Misty.

"What is it?" Asked Ash nervously.

"Can't be right." Gohan grunted, "It says here that they're right where Misty is. Stupid thing

must be broken."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, I think that it's very accurate!" Said a nasty voice from behind

them. They all spun around to see Necromancer, who was holding a limp Piccolo in his arm.

Suddenly, Piccolo turned up to face Necromancer and blasted him in the face. Necromancer

dropped Piccolo, who kicked his foe in the knee, tripping him. Piccolo went over to Gohan's

side, both of them ready to fight to the death. Necromancer stood back up, grinning.

"I have to give you credit, that stung." Necromancer was still grinning as though it were a

joke, "as I was saying, the Radar is correct, you see, for when Corin went out to tell you the

girl's condition, I quikely fused the five DragonBalls into her body using my own technique.

Now, I could get them out, but I think that killing her would make it much easier." Now Ash was

fuming with silent rage. He motioned for Pikachu to get behind the attacking force, and the

Pokémon began edging in that direction.

"We'll see who kills who!!!" Gohan shouted. A field of energy engulfed the teen, and his hair

flaired up and turned yellow. Piccolo summoned up all the energy he could, and both of them

attacked togethar. It was an awesome sight, Piccolo and Gohan's fists became blurred, hitting

Necromancer as hard and fast as they could. Necromancer was too fast, though, he kept blocking

them both, grinning like an idiot. He kicked Gohan, and they punched Piccolo in the face.

"I must say, I'm impressed," Necromancer said, "You almost hit me one of those times. Now, LET

ME SHOW YOU HOW TO ATTACK!!!!!" He sent out two huge fire balls, blasting Gohan and Piccolo

through the walls. They flew back and retaliated with several fireballs of their own, but to no

evail, their opponent canceled them all out, and turned suddenly to Misty. "I will claim the

DragonBalls and win enternal life!!" He cried. Ash stepped in the way. "Out of my way, you

little fool!" Shouted Necromancer.

"Never! You'll have to kill me first!" Ash shouted back.

"So be it!"

PICCOLO'S POV

I watched as the boy known as Ash stood in front of the girl, intending to sacrifice his life

for her. "Foolish child!" I shouted to him, "There's nothing you can do!! Save yourself!!"

"Piccolo, I will not let anything happen to Misty, if you can't understand that, then just

leave!" Ash shouted stubbornly. Necromancer fired a powerful blast at Ash. Ash stood there,

holding both his arms outstreched.

"Ash!!!!!!" Brock cried. I suddenly had a memory, the evil giant Nappa, blasting at Gohan...I

threw myself in the way, costing my own life...aw, screw it, what've I got to lose? I sped down

at Ash, and hurled myself in the way just in time to save Ash...

MISTY'S POV

I watched, horrified, as the blast closed in on Ash...then, Piccolo, his mind jumbled, flung

himself in the way of the blast, saving Ash...and me. By, why?

::Piccolo sees himself in young Ash Ketchum:: said the voice

Who are you?

::I am the Eternal Dragon, and togethar, you and I are going to save your friends::

Piccolo lay on the floor, and Gohan immidiately came to his side. "Piccolo?" Gohan said,

"You've got to stop saving people like that, it's not healthy for someone of your age."

"I'll live," Piccolo said weakly, "Hopefuly." Blood dripped from the Namekian's mouth. Ash ran

over to Piccolo.

"Piccolo...why'd you do it?" Ash asked. Piccolo considered the boy for a moment before

answering.

"Kid," he said, "You've got a kind of determination that I've seen only in Gohan in his father,

a determination that I envy. I couldn't just let that go to waste. You were willing to

sacrifice yourself, I guess I wasn't willing to let you." He smiled. Gohan stood up.

"Stand aside Ash, this is going to get ugly," He said, "CAUSE I'LL BE DAMNED IF ANYONE IS GOING

TO BLAST MY FRIENDS IN THE GUT AND LIVE!!!!!" Ash stood back, and Gohan's hair flared up again,

only this time, the whole building started to shake. Gohan lunged at his dark foe, first

hitting him in the jaw, the kicking him in the stumack. He finished the combo by doing a

roundhouse kick before landing back on the ground. All this happened in less than a seacond.

Necromancer was sent flying into the wall, but he turned and lept off of it, and retaliated by

ramming into Gohan.

"Pikachu, now!!!" Ash said suddenly. Pikachu blasted Necromancer with everything it had, barely

affecting him. However, it provided sufficient distraction for Gohan to fling Necromancer off

him.

"Ash, I need to show you how to do something," Gohan said quikely, "But I'm not sure how to

hold him off while I'm doing it." Piccolo stood up.

"I'll try to last long enough," Piccolo said, "Show him whatever your plan is." The injured

warrier limped over to his opponent, and immidiately started getting beaten.

"Ash, hold your hands out like this," Gohan said, putting the ends of his palms togethar. Ash

did. "Now I want you to think of Misty when you do this, and how you need to protect her, got

it?" Ash nodded, "Good, now repeat after me."

"Kaaaammeeee....." Gohan put his hands behind him, and Ash did the same.

"Kammeeee...." To Ash's surprise, a great amount of energy started to form in his hands.

"Haammmmeeee...." he said, as did Ash. Piccolo leaned against the wall, motioning to them that

he couldn't fight anymore. Necromancer turned to see what they were doing, and started to rush

at them.

"Hammmmeeee......"

"HAAAAA!!!!!!!" Gohan sent out a huge blast, and Ash sent out a smaller one, and their blasts

combined.

"Fools!! You think that will stop me?!" Necromancer said, and he sent out his own blast, which

was equal in strength to Ash and Gohans. Then is started to push in their direction, and Ash

realized that they had little time left before they were hit by the blast.

"No...can't lose...he'll...hurt...MISTY!!!!!" Suddenly, the force coming from Ash's hands

redoubled, and their beam started pushing back at Necromancer.

"What?!!? This isn't possible.....got...to..push...harder!!!" Necromancer strained, and his

beam pushed back at Gohan, then back at him. No one apeared to have the upper hand, the beams

kept going back and forth.

MISTY'S POV

For a while, it looked as though Ash and Gohan might've actualy won, but then the odds evened

out again.

::We must make haste:: said the Eternal Dragon, ::You must allow me to control you body::

I don't know...

::Do not worry, once the deed is done, I will leave you and your body forever, and you shall be

fully healed::

Alright, do it! Save Ash!

Piccolo watched in suspense. He had no strength left, and his energy had run out, there was

nothing he could do to help his two friends. He knew that though the match looked even at the

moment, they were weakening.

"G-G-Gohan...." Ash moaned, "I don't know how much longer I can hold this thing!!"

"I know, I know! I don't think he's weakening though. We have to hold on!!" Gohan shouted back.

"Hahahahaha!!!! Delay all you want, soon I shall be immortal and master of the cosmos!!"

Cackled Necromancer. Then Necromancer's eyes opened wide with shock. The beams dissapeared, and

Gohan and Ash turned to see what he was looking at. It was Misty, and her eyes were glowing

red.

"Misty??" Ash and Brock said at the same time.

"THE ONE YOU KNOW AS MISTY HAS LET ME USE HER BODY IN ORDER TO SAVE THE ONES SHE CARES ABOUT"

came a booming voice from Misty's mouth, "I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, AND I GRANT ONE WISH TO

MASTER ASH KETCHUM. KEEP IN MIND THAT AS SOON AS I LEAVE THIS BODY, IT WILL BE HEALED, SO DO

NOT USE YOUR WISH ON THAT." Gohan whispered something into Ash's ear. Ash looked a little

confused, but nodded.

"I wish for Goku and Vegeta to be here!" Ash said.

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED." said the voice. Misty's eyes went back to normal, and she fainted back

into the bed. Suddenly, looking confused but as strong as ever, Goku stood before them, with

Vegeta, whose hair was standing strait up (Then again, that's the way it always is).

"What the heck is going on?" Goku asked Gohan. Necromancer paled.

"Y-you can't be here...not now!" Necromancer gasped, "I'm not immortal yet! No...no..." Gohan

pointed at Necromancer.

"He's been trying to destroy us to gain immortality." Gohan said, glaring at Necromancer, who

was shaking timidly.

"Well, it would take a little bit for just one of us to defeat him so..." Vegeta said, smirking

at Goku. Goku nodded, and they both glowed and fused into one being.

"That'd Vegetto," Gohan explained to Brock and Ash, "He'll be able to take out Necromancer in a

seacond." Gohan was wrong, it took less than that, and Necromancer dissapeared in a puff of

smoke. Vegetto split back into Goku and Vegeta.

"Really, was that worth wasting a wish over?" Said Vegeta, sounding bored.

They all walked out from the spaceship, back onto the world of Pokémon, their home. Gohan

looked very sad to say good bye, and Piccolo (Who was almost fully healed) told them that if

they ever wanted to be trained in the Art of Fighting, to drop by sometime. When they flew off,

Ash, Misty, and Brock stood there for a while before moving.

At the campsite that night, Misty told Ash she needed to talk with him. Alone. Ash, nervous,

walked over to where Misty wanted to talk. "I saw what you did durring the battle." She told

him, smiling. Ash grinned.

"I don't think I'll try doing a fireball like that anytime soon, though," He said, "That hurt."

"I don't mean that." Ash suddenly realized she must mean standing in front of her to take

Necromancer's blast.

"Yeah, well..." Ash turned very red. Misty flung her arms around his neck.

"I think you deserve a thank you, Ash Ketchum." She whispered into his ear.

"Misty I..." But before Ash could finish that sentence, he found himself locked in a kiss of

true love, something which he never thought he could share, something which was worth risking

his life for.

Epilogue-Piccolo

Ha! Just when you thought it was over!

Though I couldn't see what Ash and the girl were doing, I could guess. Gohan has been teasing

me about saving Ash ever since they left, and I don't think he plans to stop doing it any time

soon. It doesn't matter. For once in my life, I can know that I did the right thing. Besides, I

can always get back at Gohan when we spar.

There is definately a strong power withing young Ash Ketchum, but it is something different

from what we have, something which I'm not sure that I quite understand. I looked up to the

stars the night Ash left. "Good luck to you, Ash Ketchum, futur Pokémon Master," I say out loud

to no one, "Though I doubt that you'll need it."

The End?

All Reviews are welcome, all Flames will be used for my cat's litter box.


End file.
